The present invention relates to an aquatic safety apparatus and, more particularly, to an airbag device worn by swimmers.
The prior art contains devices that are worn by swimmers that facilitate floatation. Three of these devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,956,890 to Buxton; U.S. Pat. No. 1,853,386 to Sutton; and U.S. Pat No. 3,134,993 to McCoy.
The U.S. Patent to Buxton discloses apparel that is buoyant for wear that primarily prevents submersion during wear. It is not designed for the use by swimmers. The U.S. Patent to Sutton also discloses a buoyant garment with inflatable air tubes that form an airproof and waterproof garment. The garment is slipped over the head of the wearer and the side edges connect so as to provide a garment worn on the waist area having neck and arm openings. The garment is readily visible and maintains a style that departs from the present invention. The McCoy invention is directed toward an air inflating attachment for swimsuits. This attachment may be adapted for wear by both male and female users and is designed for attachment to the swimsuit of the wearer.
None of these patents either teaches or suggests a swimmer""s safety airbag for use under swimming apparel comprised of a multi-layer airbag having welded sections being connected to an air tube with air check valves, and air pressure sensors, etc. As will be seen in greater detail hereinafter, the present invention involves a more detailed airbag device not present in any of the prior art.
The present invention features an airbag to be worn by swimmers for safety. The airbag device generally relates to personal floatation in the water and more particularly comprises, a plastic inflatable airbag, an air filling tube for filling or draining air, and an air check valve. The airbag is worn around the lower abdomen (for the male wearer) or placed on the ribs or breast (for the female wearer).
The inventive airbag is designed in such a manner to provide myriad of advantages over traditionally worn water safety articles. For instance, the airbag is worn underneath the swimming apparel and is practically invisible to an onlooker. When the swimmer is not inside the water, the inventive safety airbag can be comfortably deflated allowing the wearer to perform other tasks such as walking or eating, with ease. In the case of the present invention, such rudimentary tasks are performed much easier, than with traditional safety articles such as life jackets, and the sort. The airbag is inflated by the wearer""s breath, or in an alternate embodiment, an electrical air pump or compressed gas cartridge or gas generated from a chemical reaction within a cartridge. Since the inventive safety airbag is fastened firmly encircling the body with a secure fitting around the wearer""s abdomen and/or waist, therefore avoiding slip offs.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a lightweight and comfortable safety airbag for swimmers.
It is another object of the invention to provide a safety airbag for swimmers that can be worn under swimming apparel.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a flotation device with self-inflatable airbag and air filling tube.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a safety airbag for swimmers that can be adapted for wearing by both genders.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a safety airbag for swimmers providing enhanced safety, having an air check valve and a pressure gauge.
It is still further object of the invention to provide a safety airbag for swimmers wherein the airbag is specifically designed to be substantially flat when deflated such that it is not readily visible when worn.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a safety airbag for swimmers that can be readily inflated at any time during swimming.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a safety airbag for swimmers that can be variably and/or adjustably filled with air for different skill levels of the swimmers.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a safety airbag for swimmers adapted for different levels of inflation therefore adapting to different skill levels and capable of accessing various swimming techniques.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a safety airbag for swimmers that can serve as a flotation device when filled to maximum capacity.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a safety airbag for swimmers that can be readily inflated and deflated for repeated use.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a safety airbag for swimmers that may be inflated by an electric pump, or compressed air cartridge or gas generated from a chemical reaction within a cartridge.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide complete buoyancy when swimmer wears the airbag.